Big Time Girls
by Brie-Dixon 14-16-22-27
Summary: 4 Girls get to live their dreams. Yet they didn't suppect to find love along the way.. Carlos/OC Kendall/OC Logan/OC James/OC.. I don't own BTR :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

With the girls- Gabriella Salcedo's P.O.V

We just got to the Palmwoods. "Mal, Jo, Kay-Kay let's promise to always be ourselves and to let no one come between us girls," I, Gabriella Salcedo, said.

"Promise," my girls replied. We walked into the lobby towards the front desk.

"Welcome to the famous Palmwoods. I'm Mr. Bitters, how may I help you young ladies?"

"We would like to check in under 'Quartesta'," Mal Henderson replied.

"Let me check," Mr. Bitters said. Just then I got a message from Javi.

'Hey Gabs. R u the hotel? Mom says hi.'

I replied with:

'Hey bby bro. Im checking-in, tell mom I said hello and that she doesn't need to worry about me…'

"Room 2K. That is on the second floor on your left," Mr. Bitter said giving us direction to our room.

"Thanks," we all responded at the same time. We walked towards the elevator. When we got to the elevator, I got a message from Javi. "Girls, I'll be right up. Go up without me," I said. They went up. I opened my phone. The message said:

'well me and mom are glad you got there safe. Tell the girls I said hello.'

I replied with:

'Javi u don't need to be my...' I never got to finished the text because 4 guys came running my way and crashed into me. Great now I got a headache.

"We are so sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you," a guy with blonde hair said helping me up.

"It's fine. My name is Gabriella, I just moved in today," I introduced myself.

"My name is Kendall, the one with the helmet is Carlos, the tall one is James, and the other one is Logan," Kendall introduced his friends.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I should get going to my room."

"Let us walk you to your room. We insist," Carlos and Kendall both said. Aww they both want to walk me to my room. How could I say no?

"Sure if you guys insist." We walked towards the elevator.

"What floor is your room, Gabriella?" Carlos asked as we got into the elevator.

"I have room 2K, on the second floor," I asked him.  
"Great, you're our new neighbor," Carlos said.

"Neighbors," I corrected him. We got to the second floor and walked out of the elevator.

"Neighbors?"

"Yeah my girls," I replied. We got to my room. "Thanks for walking to my room, you guys," I added.

"Gabriella, could we hang out soon?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to be busy. How about later today?" I answered him.

"Sure, how about I come over around 7?" He said. I nodded. I walked into my apartment.

"Girls?"

"In here! Your room is the first door on the left!" Jo yelled.

"Thanks," I said. I got into my room and saw my suitcases were on my bed. I started to put my stuff away. I looked at my phone to see it was already 4pm. I decided to take a nap.

Josephine Lockheart's P.O.V

So far everything is alright. Come on I'm in Hollywood! I finally got my own room. My dream came true. I'm in Hollywood with the girls because of our voices. I decided to go walk around the Palmwoods. I got my phone. I walked out of the apartment, walked into the elevator. I walked out of the elevator and towards the pool. When I got to the pool area, I saw a guy with really cute eyes. He was talking to a guy who was wearing a helmet. I walked around the pool. When I was leaving, I heard helmet guy talking about Gabi.

"James, I really like Gabriella, she's beautiful and she's sweet. She didn't get mad when we crashed into her earlier," helmet guy said to James.

"Then tell her how you feel," James replied.

"Thanks James. Wow never thought I would say that to you," he said.

So helmet guy likes Gabi. That is so cute. I should get back to the apartment. I walked towards the elevator and got in. When I got to the apartment, I went to Gabi's room. She was asleep; it was 5:30PM. I walked in. "Gabi time to get up it's about 5:30."

"Okay I'll get up," she mumbled has she gets up. I left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella's P.O.V-

Jo woke me up around 5:30. I decide to jump in the shower. About half an hour later, I was dressed, I was wearing a plain red shirt with jacket. I was about to blow dry my hair when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Come in."

The door opened to show Mal. "Hey Gabs, do you want to come with Kay-Kay and me to the pool?"

"No thanks. I have to get ready."

"Okay. But next time you'll have to come with us, promise?"

"Promise." I smiled. She closed the bathroom door. I blow dried my hair and straighten my hair. When I looked at my phone and it was already 6:55. I put on my vans on. I heard someone knock on the door. I went to open the door to reveal Carlos with red roses. "Carlos, you shouldn't have. These are beautiful. And I love them."

"I wanted to. Let's say it's my way of saying I'm sorry for running into you." Aww… I hugged him. "You should put these roses in some water."

I got them out of his hands and walked into the kitchen to find a vase. I put the roses in the vase and poured water. I decided to put them in my room. I walked back into the living room to find Carlos talking to Jo.

"Why are you here?" Jo was saying to Carlos.

"I'm here to see Gabriella."

"What's your name?"

"Carlos Garcia."

"Where are from?"

"Minnesota."

"What are your plans with Gabi?"

"Well we are just going to hang out. I was thinking of taking her to dinner and a movie."

I decided to walk out. Aww, Carlos was planning to take me to dinner and a movie. "Hey I'm back, oh hey Jo."

"Hey Gabi, I'm going to head to the pool with Mal and Kay-Kay."

"Okay." She walked out of the apartment. "Sorry about her. She really cares about her friends."

"It's okay. I was thinking if you would want to go to the movies and maybe dinner."

"I would love to go." We walked out of the apartment. I felt his hand on mine. Does Carlos have feelings for me or am I just imaging it?

Carlos' P.O.V

I knocked on Gabriella's door. I had red roses in my hands. I hope she really likes the roses. She opened the door.

"Carlos you shouldn't have. These are beautiful. And I love them." _Just like you, Beautiful, _I thought.

"I wanted to. Let's say it's my way of saying I'm sorry for running into you." She hugged me "You should put these roses in some water."

She got them out of my hands and walked into the kitchen to find a vase. She put the roses in the vase and poured water. She walked out of the room. I sat on the couch. A girl came in and sat next to me. She started asking me questions.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see Gabriella."

"What's your name?"

"Carlos Garcia."

"Where are from?"

"Minnesota."

"What are your plans with Gabi?"

"Well we are just going to hang out. I was thinking of taking her to dinner and a movie."

"Hey I'm back, oh hey Jo."

"Hey Gabi, I'm going to head to the pool with Mal and Kay-Kay."

"Okay." She walked out of the apartment. "Sorry about her. She really cares about her friends."

"It's okay. I was thinking if you would want to go to the movies and maybe dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I haven't update in like a month.. I have started my second year of high school, so I'll try to update when I could.. I'll try next weekend, I have a four day weekend.. Review telling me if I should continue or not. Or I should add something in.. **

Chapter 3

Carlos' P.O.V

"I would love to go." Gabriella said. We walked out of her apartment. I lowered my hand towards hers. I put our hands together.

"So Gabriella, do you want to see the movie or have dinner first?"

"Um, let's have dinner first. Then we could see what movies are playing."

"Okay." We walked into the taxi. Gustavo wouldn't let me borrow the limo for a few hours. We went to the restaurant called Firelight Buffet. I got 3 corndogs. She got a steak with mash potatoes and corn.

"Thanks for everything," Gabriella said before she started her food.

"It's no problem. For a beautiful girl like you, I would do anything for you to be happy and always smiling." She blushed. Dang she's so cute. She covered her face. "Brie, you don't have covered your face. It's cute when you blush."

"Brie?"

"Yeah, it fits you." She smiled weakly. "What's wrong? Do you want me not to call you that?" She stayed quiet. "Gabriella please say something. It's killing me to not know what's wrong." No response. "Fine be that way. Let's just finish eating then I'll drop you off at your apartment." She still didn't respond. She just nodded slowly. I started eating my corndogs. She was slowly eating her food.

About half an hour later, we were on our way back to the Palmwoods. I was wondering what's wrong with Gabriella. We got to her apartment door. She opened the door. I walked in after her. "Gabriella can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"It's a long story, a long crazy story."

"I'm listening."

"Well, my father always called me 'Brie' then he became an alcoholic and became abuse of when I was 4. He would always come home drunk and abused me. I would hide from him but always found me. Then one day when I was 12, I yelled at him and h...he…" She started crying.

"Gabriella you don't have to say anymore. I would never hurt you."

"I wrote a song about him about a month ago. Do you want to hear it?" I nodded.

She went to get her guitar. "It's called 'For the Love of a Daughter'"

"_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family war_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Oh_

_It's been five years since we've spoken last_

_And you can't take back_

_What we never had_

_Oh, I can be manipulated_

_Only so many times,_

_Before even "I love you"_

_Starts to sound like a lie_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world,_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood,_

_Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_I'd love to leave you alone_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Oh, father, please, father_

_Put the bottle down_

_For the love of a daughter_

_For the love of a daughter"_

When she finished singing, she was in tears. I got up, got her guitar and moved it away and held her close to my chest. For some reason, I felt a spark…


	4. Author's Note!

Chapter 1

With the girls- Gabriella Salcedo's P.O.V

We just got to the Palmwoods. "Mal, Jo, Kay-Kay let's promise to always be ourselves and to let no one come between us girls," I, Gabriella Salcedo, said.

"Promise," my girls replied. We walked into the lobby towards the front desk.

"Welcome to the famous Palmwoods. I'm Mr. Bitters, how may I help you young ladies?"

"We would like to check in under 'Quartesta'," Mal Henderson replied.

"Let me check," Mr. Bitters said. Just then I got a message from Javi.

'Hey Gabs. R u the hotel? Mom says hi.'

I replied with:

'Hey bby bro. Im checking-in, tell mom I said hello and that she doesn't need to worry about me…'

"Room 2K. That is on the second floor on your left," Mr. Bitter said giving us direction to our room.

"Thanks," we all responded at the same time. We walked towards the elevator. When we got to the elevator, I got a message from Javi. "Girls, I'll be right up. Go up without me," I said. They went up. I opened my phone. The message said:

'well me and mom are glad you got there safe. Tell the girls I said hello.'

I replied with:

'Javi u don't need to be my...' I never got to finished the text because 4 guys came running my way and crashed into me. Great now I got a headache.

"We are so sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you," a guy with blonde hair said helping me up.

"It's fine. My name is Gabriella, I just moved in today," I introduced myself.

"My name is Kendall, the one with the helmet is Carlos, the tall one is James, and the other one is Logan," Kendall introduced his friends.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I should get going to my room."

"Let us walk you to your room. We insist," Carlos and Kendall both said. Aww they both want to walk me to my room. How could I say no?

"Sure if you guys insist." We walked towards the elevator.

"What floor is your room, Gabriella?" Carlos asked as we got into the elevator.

"I have room 2K, on the second floor," I asked him.  
"Great, you're our new neighbor," Carlos said.

"Neighbors," I corrected him. We got to the second floor and walked out of the elevator.

"Neighbors?"

"Yeah my girls," I replied. We got to my room. "Thanks for walking to my room, you guys," I added.

"Gabriella, could we hang out soon?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to be busy. How about later today?" I answered him.

"Sure, how about I come over around 7?" He said. I nodded. I walked into my apartment.

"Girls?"

"In here! Your room is the first door on the left!" Jo yelled.

"Thanks," I said. I got into my room and saw my suitcases were on my bed. I started to put my stuff away. I looked at my phone to see it was already 4pm. I decided to take a nap.

Josephine Lockheart's P.O.V

So far everything is alright. Come on I'm in Hollywood! I finally got my own room. My dream came true. I'm in Hollywood with the girls because of our voices. I decided to go walk around the Palmwoods. I got my phone. I walked out of the apartment, walked into the elevator. I walked out of the elevator and towards the pool. When I got to the pool area, I saw a guy with really cute eyes. He was talking to a guy who was wearing a helmet. I walked around the pool. When I was leaving, I heard helmet guy talking about Gabi.

"James, I really like Gabriella, she's beautiful and she's sweet. She didn't get mad when we crashed into her earlier," helmet guy said to James.

"Then tell her how you feel," James replied.

"Thanks James. Wow never thought I would say that to you," he said.

So helmet guy likes Gabi. That is so cute. I should get back to the apartment. I walked towards the elevator and got in. When I got to the apartment, I went to Gabi's room. She was asleep; it was 5:30PM. I walked in. "Gabi time to get up it's about 5:30."

"Okay I'll get up," she mumbled has she gets up. I left the room.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the delay. My computer hated me. Also stupid I forgot to save everything. Now I'm stuck typing it all over again. Plus I'm super busy, with school and family.**

**I wanted to thanks to Guest for reminding me about that I need to say I don't own anything I use except the plot and my OC… **

**Now I know you're all waiting to read to chapter. If you're willing to leave me a review saying Happy Late Birthday to me, finally turn the big 15 on September 10****th****! Now on with the story:**

Gabi's P.O.V

After I sang 'For the love of a Daughter' to Carlos I started crying. I had a flashback when my father became abuse if, when I sang. Carlos put my guitar away from me. He pulled me close to his chest. I felt a spark, _was it a sign from my grandma?_

"I'm here for you Ella. I'll never hurt you or leave you." Carlos said in a soft, hush voice. He was rubbing my back. "I got one question?" I nodded still in his arms. "Why didn't you do something to stop him?"

"I tried but I didn't know who to tell." He held me tighter. "My mom found me hurting one day and she called the cops. He disappear, no one found him."

"Ella, you're safe here. Okay," I nodded. "I won't let him hurt a beautiful lady, like you." My smile was weak. I checked my phone. It was only 7:45pm. "Ella, do you want to come watch a movie at my apartment?" I nodded once again. He grabbed my hand. We got up and went over to his apartment. He went to change his shirt. "Is High School Musical fine with you?"

"Yeah," He put on High School Musical. God Zac Efron is hot. When the song called "Start of Something New" came on I heard Carlos singing Zac's part. I decided to sing Vanessa's part.

**No One's P.O.V**

Carlos/_Gabriella/__Both_

Livin' in my own world

Didn't understand,

That anything could happen

When you take a chance

_I never believed in,_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_Oohhh_

_To all the possibilities_

_Oooooooo_

_I know that something_

_Has changed _

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight,_

_This could be the..._

_Start of something new _

_It feels so right to be here with you _

_And now im lookin' in your_

_Eyes i feel in my heart_

_The Start of Something New_

Oohh, yeah

Now who would ever thought

_We'd both be here tonight_

Oo, yeah

_The world_

_Looks so much brighter_

(Brighter, brighter)

_With you by my side,_

_I know that something has changed never_

_Felt this way,_

_I know it for real_

_This could be the..._

_(chorus)_

_Start of something new _

_It feels so_

_Right to be here with you_

_Ooooooo,_

_And now im lookin'_

_In your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

I never knew

That it could happen,

'til it happened to me

Ooohh, yeeah

_I didn't know it before_

_But now its_

_Easy_ _to see_

_Ohhhhhhhhh_

_(chorus)_

_Its the start of something new,_

_It feels so right_

_To be here with you_

_Ooooooo_

_And now im lookin'_

_In your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start of something new_

_It feels so right_

_To be here_

_With you and now_

_Im lookin' in your_

_Eyes i feel in my heart_

_The start of something new,_

_The start of something new,_

_The Start of Something New_

When they finished singing, they were inches apart. Next thing the both knew, they were kissing. All of a sudden they heard a girl scream. They pulled away.

"Katie, why did you scream?" Carlos asked 12 year old girl.

"You're watching High School Musical without me! Plus I heard you both singing. You two are amazing together." Katie told Carlos and Gabriella. "Carlos, are you going to introduce me?"

"Oh yeah, Katie this is Gabriella, Gabriella this is Kendall's little sister Katie."

"It's nice to meet you Katie."

"Same here, Carlos where are the guys?"

"I think they're at the pool." With that Katie was out the door. "Sorry I forgot she was here, thought she was out with the guys already."

"It's okay." Carlos decided to turn off the movie. "Let's play 20 questions!" She said. He nodded.

**sorry I kept yall waiting. Please review and tell me if you like/hate it.. If you have an idea, I see if I could put it in, or I could fix the story so yall like it :)**


	6. Author Note 2

I'm sorry I don't have a chapter up by now. I have had project after project and my computer crashed. Spending time with my girlfriend, yes I'm bi-sexual. I'm proud of who I am. Anyway, I could save my chapter in time. I'll try to have it done soon. I can't promise anything. If you guys have ideas or could help me I would be so grateful, either review or PM me. Sorry again this isn't a chapter.


End file.
